La Sala de los Menesteres
by Tete93
Summary: Originalmente la Sala de los Menesteres había sido una pequeña habitación vacía, solo un cuarto oscuro y ordinario en el séptimo piso de un castillo extraordinario. Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


_**Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"**_

_**El reto: **_Escribir un one-shotque tenga comotemática centralla Sala de los Menesteres.

Bueno, yo la tomé como protagonista y no como temática central, pero espero que cuente :)

_**Palabras**__: 827_

_**Disclaimer: **__Si lo reconocen pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner._

**La Sala de los Menesteres**

La Sala de los Menesteres originalmente no era la sala majestuosa que pasaría a ser con el tiempo. Originalmente había sido una pequeña habitación vacía, solo un cuarto oscuro y ordinario en el séptimo piso de un castillo extraordinario.

Casi doscientos años después de la fundación del castillo, una alumna accidentalmente había incendiado la alfombra voladora del director, y esa era una de sus posesiones más preciadas. En su desesperación la muchacha había corrido a esconder la alfombra en el primer cuarto que vio, que resultó ser ese cuarto vacío en el séptimo piso.

Ella sabía que el pasillo no era muy transitado pero aun así no quiso correr el riesgo que alguien encontrara accidentalmente los restos de alfombra, así que había intentado encantar el cuarto para que nadie más que ella pudiese acceder a la Sala, para los demás se mostraría como un armario de limpieza. La bruja era muy poderosa, pero también muy joven, torpe e inexperta y accidentalmente hizo algo que escasos magos habían logrado hacer… dar un libre albedrío a la Sala.

El tiempo pasó, durante los años que la joven bruja estuvo en Hogwarts solo volvió en un par de ocasiones a esconder algunas otras cosas que no quería que nadie encontrara. Al salir de Hogwarts ella llegó a convertirse en una famosa bruja, siendo una de las mujeres más respetadas de su época, lastimosamente perdió la razón y su paranoia la llevó a la muerte, pero esa es otra historia.

La Sala no se había vuelto a abrir para nadie, hasta que algunos años después pasó por su lado un chico que se había fracturado el tobillo. Cojear varios pisos para llegar a la enfermería debía ser un proceso muy doloroso, de forma que la Sala se abrió para él. En lugar de proporcionarle el lugar lleno de cosas olvidadas de su creadora, le proporcionó una réplica casi exacta de la enfermería, pero en lugar del despacho de la enfermera había un estante lleno de libros que explicaban como se usaban las pociones curativas.

Muchas veces la Sala repitió la acción de ayudar cuando alguien realmente desesperado pasaba por su lado, pero con el tiempo fue perdiendo el libro albedrío. Hacía las cosas mecánicamente, no por elección propia. La Sala que poseía los objetos olvidados siguió agrandándose, en los siglos siguientes la gente siguió llegando a esconder sus secretos, objetos prohibidos o robados, y en una memorable ocasión, una diadema que contenía una fuerte magia negra, de tener aún un poco de su personalidad la Sala no habría permitido tal objeto dentro de ella, lastimosamente para esa época su personalidad se había desvanecido y no era más que una esclava cuyo único propósito es satisfacer las necesidades ajenas.

En una ocasión memorable sirvió de refugio a cuatro chicos cuando uno de ellos había sufrido unas heridas graves en manos de otro, quien era un hombre lobo. No podían ir a la enfermería, porque se suponía que ellos no debían saber que el otro era un hombre lobo, y tampoco se suponía que debieran hacerle compañía cuando estaba transformado. Así que la sala les proporcionó la misma habitación que hacía setenta y cinco décadas había proporcionado al muchacho con el tobillo fracturado. Lo último que había oído decir a uno de los chicos, con cabello negro desordenado y gafas un poco grandes para su rostro:

—¡Que habitación tan genial! Es una pena que no la hayamos descubierto antes, podríamos haberla incluido en el mapa.

La sala sirvió de refugio para estudiantes aprendiendo a defenderse, así como sirvió de refugio a la gran parte de esos mismos estudiantes un par de años después cuando la corrupción y maldad se habían apoderado del colegio.

Esos mismos estudiantes dejaron la sala una noche. Esa noche había comenzado a llegar más gente, estaban preparándose para una batalla, la cual se había desatado horas más tarde. Aquello era un caos, hechizos volando por todas partes, acromantulas y gigantes derrumbaban los muros del castillo y los escombros hacían el aire más pesado.

Fue entonces cuando a la Sala llegaron tres chicos y desalojaron a las últimas personas en quedar ahí. Pidieron a la sala convertirse en la sala de los objetos olvidados. La Sala ya conocía bien a esos tres chicos, así como conocía bien a uno de los otros tres que llegaron unos minutos más tarde.

Y así, siendo la Sala de los Objetos Olvidados, la misma que había sido su primera forma y uso, que la sala de los menesteres fue destruida en fuego, llevándose consigo los secretos de centenares de generaciones de estudiantes, la diadema que llevaba cuarenta años escondida ahí, la vida de su destructor y los restos de la alfombra mágica que hacía ocho siglos había incendiado accidentalmente su creadora.

El fuego maldito acabó también con la poca conciencia que le quedaba a la Sala, luego del incendió no sería más que un cuarto ordinario en el séptimo piso de un castillo extraordinario.

**FIN**

Si me dejan review les regalo ranas de chocolate

Besos

Tete


End file.
